A vacuum cleaner is an electrically powered, mechanical appliance utilized for the dry removal of dust, loose dirt and debris from carpets, rugs, fabrics and other surfaces. Vacuum cleaners have been widely utilized for years in domestic and industrial cleaning applications.
In operation, a pressure drop is utilized to force air entrained with dust, loose dirt and debris into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. A dust bag is provided in a cavity of the handle and canister assembly of the vacuum cleaner. The dirt and dust laden air is drawn through this bag which traps and retains the dirt. The air is then exhausted by a electric fan through an additional filter to remove relatively fine particles. It is this fan that provides the air pressure drop or vacuum that furnishes the cleaning action.
Of course, it should be appreciated that the dust bag periodically becomes full and thus requires changing. Toward this end, an access door is provided on the handle and canister assembly. The access door is removed exposing an access opening. The dust bag is then carefully removed from the cavity through the access opening for disposal. A new dust bag is then positioned in the cavity with the inlet opening of the bag placed over the air stream conduit leading from the nozzle assembly. The access door is then replaced to close the access opening.
Typically, new dust bags are sold in packages of three or more. The dust bags are typically paper products that have been folded and creased for packaging in order to assume a minimal volume. When inserted in the cavity of the handle and canister assembly, the folds and creases previously assumed for packaging purposes often have a tendency to cause the dust bag to protrude from the cavity and interfere with replacement or reinstallation of the access door. Not only is this inconvenient, but in many cases, a portion of the dust bag is inadvertently pinched between the access door and the sidewalls of the handle and canister assembly when the access door is replaced. This may compromise the seal formed between the access door and the housing of the handle and canister assembly and as a result cause some air to be drawn by the fan and motor assembly around the access door rather than through the nozzle. Thus, a loss of cleaning efficiency may result. Further, capture of even the smallest portion of the dust bag in the access door may prevent the bag from expanding properly. Thus, improper filling of the dust bag including a loss of capacity or in extreme cases the inadvertent uncoupling of the bag opening from the air path leading to the nozzle assembly may result. Accordingly, a need is identified for a way to retain the dust bag in its proper position within the cavity of the handle and canister assembly during the process of replacing the access door.